


It's Raining Men

by Cyan (vehicroids)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bachelorette AU, Fluff, M/M, Reality TV, Reaper76 Reverse Bang 2017, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehicroids/pseuds/Cyan
Summary: When sign-ups for 'It's Raining Men' - a dating show where men competed for the affection of one woman - opened up, Jack jumps at the chance. However, it soon becomes clear her feelings lay elsewhere, leaving Jack in the dirt. Though, perhaps not for much longer...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sepsner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepsner/gifts).



> Oh thank goodness, the day's finally here! This is written for the R76 Reverse Bang, this time. It's based off of Spenser's pieces, which you can find http://twunkadelia.tumblr.com/post/167466205654/here-it-is-im-glad-to-finally-be-posting-the here! I'm..... not wrangling with AO3 links anymore. It's midnight. Fuck you. It's been a pleasure, as always, working with you. Thanks for dealing with my whining! :'D
> 
> This is TECHNICALLY Bachelorette AU, but since I changed the title, I can dick around with it as I please. Sorry, not sorry.

From the moment Jack saw Ana, he knew she wasn't the one. She was gorgeous, she had a sense of humour, and sharp banter. But there was something about her that Jack could not put his finger on, something that told him this wasn't right.

He hoped that in the first two weeks, his feelings would subside, but they did not. Instead, all he felt like doing was packing his bags and going home, spare some other poor fool the humiliation of getting kicked from the show that week. There was one thing stopping him, and it was not dignity, or any noble reason; that sweet, sweet prize money.

What also helped was being in a house full of men. Jack was a useless bisexual. Sure, the house wasn't teeming with hot men, but there were enough to pick from. One in particular caught his eye - Gabriel Reyes. Maybe it was that smooth bad boy image, maybe it was the way he smirked over at Jack when he caught him staring again, but whatever it was, damn.

He wasn't talkative, not even with Ana, which surprised Jack; those two would have surely made an attractive couple. Instead, he seemed rather fond of hanging back with Jack, in silence, with Jack searching for something to talk about.

One evening in the bar was no different. He sat in a dark blue suit, uncomfortably fiddling with the collar. Ana was flirting with a few of the other men, who were really competing for her attention. It had devolved into an argument between the men, and Ana quickly lost interest. One of the men took this chance to talk to her - Jack could never remember his name, Reinhold or something - and her attention was quickly snapped up.

“Enjoying the show?”

Jack's attention was taken by Gabriel speaking to him and, for a moment, he looked around to make sure he really was talking to Jack. He was. Gabriel had probably seen him watch the other men, too. He was looking pretty handsome in a cream-coloured suit, and Jack’s gaze lingered for perhaps a little too long.

“Relax, pretty boy,” he said, smirking over at him, “I won't tell.”

Jack wasn't usually fond of being called pretty boy, but he could make an exception for Gabriel. Maybe it was a bad idea to flirt, but Jack had drunk a couple of beers, and he felt buzzed enough to give it a shot.

“So, what's a guy like you doing here? You could get any woman you want,” Jack asked.

“Can you keep a secret?” Gabriel asked, and he nodded. He leaned in close, and Jack could smell his thick, heady cologne, and he really did not mind. “Two words; prize money.”

Oh. Not for love, nor fame, but a simple want; money. Jack couldn't judge Gabriel, especially as he was in the same boat. He moved back and snorted, though the scent of him still lingered.

“You're doing a shit job at charming Ana, if that's your plan.”

Gabriel shrugged. “I'm playing the long game, Jack. And even if she's not interested, it's no skin off my back. She's not my type, anyway.”

“Oh yeah? What's your type, Gabriel?”

Gabriel grabbed his beer and brought it to his lips, slowly taking a swig from it, and put it back down with a soft thud. “Men.” 

The bluntness of the answer caught Jack off guard. Maybe Gabriel was just trying to fuck with him, and Jack sincerely could not tell, not when he kept giving him those serious eyes. He was watching Jack, probably waiting for a reaction. When he did not get one, he carried on.

“I like cute guys, guys who have confidence, brave guys.” He looked Jack over. “So, tell me Jack - are you my type?”

Jack smirked at him, all the confidence in the world. “I don’t know, Gabriel. Guess you’ll just have to find out.”

Gabriel chuckled. “I like your style.”

They rose their bottles together in a soft clink, before each of them took a deep swig from their drinks, polishing them off. Gabriel excused himself to get another drink, taking note of Jack’s poison, before wandering back off to the bar. Jack looked back over at Ana, whose crowd of men had mostly dispersed. The weak ones were weeded out, Jack thought.

Gabriel came back, a beer for each of them, and sat down. For the first time since his arrival, he was finally having a real conversation with someone, and it wasn’t even who he was supposed to be talking to. Not that Jack minded, of course.

Gabriel revealed his background to be the opposite of Jack’s; while he grew up on a large farm, Gabriel grew up in a small Los Angeles apartment. While Jack’s family was relatively small, Gabriel had quite a few sisters. And, while Jack grew used to a simpler life, Gabriel enjoyed a more lavish lifestyle.

Jack realised fairly quickly they were not alike, and if anything, he only liked Gabriel more. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, or maybe he had already developed feelings, but he was rather fond of Gabriel’s company. He had a deep, kind of dirty laugh, with beautiful, shining eyes. Every joke he told was hilarious, even jokes Jack had heard a thousand times before. Okay, fine, Jack was just drunk, but still.

The beers were going down a little too easily, going far too well with Gabriel’s company. Ugh, wait, no, that sounded like an insult. By the time Jack looked at the table in front of them again, they had gone through five beers each; not enough to get him  _ drunk _ drunk, but enough to get him tipsy. Ah, that explained that, then. As much as Jack wanted to stay, see where this went, the sober part of him told him to back out before he was drunk enough to make silly mistakes.

“Welp,” Jack groaned, slowly rising to his feet, before stretching, “guess it’s time for us to hit the hay.”

“Not gonna wine and dine me, first?” Gabriel winked.

“Pfft, think you’ve been wined enough. C’mon, I’ll walk you back to your room, if you want.”

“Ooh,” he cooed, standing up with him, “a gentleman. Alright, let’s go, Jack.”

Jack wasn’t sure if he was joking or not, but he held out his arm for Gabriel to hold, truly playing the role of a drunk gentleman. They were both laughing, but he still took Jack’s arm, and they made their way back to their rooms. They leaned on each other, laughing loudly at each other’s jokes, wrapped up in each other.

Out of all the dates the show had forced him to participate in, this one felt like an  _ actual _ date, with a handsome man who was actually interested in him. Jack was perhaps getting a little too attached; come the morning, Gabriel would lose interest, and he would be back to square one in his love life. If it was any consolation, Jack would be kicked off the show soon.

When they arrived at Gabriel’s door, they stopped. Gabriel leaned against his door, and Jack suddenly felt like he was a teenager after prom, with the blood alcohol content to match it. Fuck it, he was an adult, and being an adult meant taking chances.

“So, I know we’d be missing the point of the show, but…” he flashed a cheeky grin. “Free dates are free dates, and I think, if you’re up for it, we could make something of this.”

“And here I thought you were such a boy scout. Alright, Jack, show me you’re better than the prize money,” Gabriel winked. “I’ll see you in the morning, Jack.”

Gabriel retreated to his room, leaving Jack standing outside, alone. A slow smile spread on his face as he realised, that was a  _ yes _ . Jack wasn’t sure how they were going to wrangle slyly dating behind the cameras, but they were going to make it work, at least for one date. He went back to his own room, and flopped down onto his bed. As he let sleep take him, he let himself drown in thoughts of Gabriel - God, he had it bad.

_ Jack sat in the diary room for the first time, called in the day after his conversation with Gabriel. Of course, that was the focus on the conversation. “You want to know about Gabriel? He’s a fellow contestant, who you can talk to,” Jack shrugged. “What exactly do you want? He was there, we talked, we made friends. Aren’t you going to ask about Ana?” They didn’t. _

With all the men gathered together, dressed smartly, the rose ceremony began. A bouquet of roses had been placed with Ana, and Jack counted them - eleven roses for twelve men, one less rose with every passing week. Jack shot a glance at the other men, and they all looked so nervous. Even if there was no attraction, it was always a shame to go home so soon.

The first rose went to Reinhardt, as always, who breathed a sigh of relief. Jack had to bite back a laugh, as if there was any doubt she would pick anyone else. The bouquet of flowers was quick to thin out, leaving but two roses for three men. Jack did not have a rose, and nor did Gabriel, and after what happened with the horses, he was certain one of them would be booted.

She held one of the roses in her hand, eyes flickering between the three men, before she finally settled on one - Gabriel, to the surprise of everyone, including Gabriel. He looked like he was about to ask her something, before she walked away again, to fetch the last rose.

Jack thought he knew what this meant, and he regretted not packing his stuff up sooner. It was his fault that he had Gabriel had gotten lost, his fault he wasted the production team’s time. Besides, if Ana had to pick, she would surely pick the more attractive of the two. Not that Jack was ugly or anything, but-

Before he could go on a mental speech about his appearance, Ana was walked over to  _ him _ . His brow furrowed when she held the rose out to him, and he smiled up at him. Still confused, he took the rose from her.

“I don’t think we’ve had a chance to really talk, Jack,” she said. “So, I’d like you to have this rose, so we can have that chance to get to know each other.”

Ana knew, she  _ had _ to, that Jack wasn’t attracted to her. He didn’t want to question his luck - this was allowing him another week to spend with Gabriel. He looked down at the rose, twirling it in his fingers, and smiled softly. This was the first time since he had arrived that he was glad to still be there.

The next date was another group date, with the stakes being dinner with Ana that evening. Jack was truly in his element at the stables, looking around at the horses. Oh, it felt - and, horribly enough, smelled - like being back at home. Though, he wasn’t the only one at home; one of the other men, younger than him, had dressed up as a cowboy. Jack cocked an eyebrow at him, but left him to it, wondering if Jesse McCree was a real name, or some kind of stage name.

None of the other men had their experience in horses and, if Jack was interested in Ana, he would have used this as a bonus. Some of the other men were curious about horse riding, while others were apprehensive, and the rest simply did not care.

And then there was Gabriel, standing by his horse, arguing with one of the producers. Jack watched for a little while, unsure if he should interfere or not. Unfortunately, that particular producer, Liam, was known for being impatient, and rude, and Gabriel was exactly the same. Oh, boy. Jack held his horse’s reins and led it over to Gabriel with him.

“Everything okay?” Jack asked, looking at Gabriel, then the producer.

Liam pinched the bridge of his nose. “He won’t get on the fucking horse. Talk some sense into him, before I lose it.”

“Because this is a stupid date.” Gabriel looked over at the horse, turning his nose up at it. “I’m not getting on the horse, and I’d really rather stay behind.”

Jack sighed, and looked over at Liam. “Give me five minutes to talk to him.”

Though he was reluctant, he left the two contestants to it. Jack took a look at his horse; she seemed friendly, with a soft brown coat. He gave her face a soft stroke, before looking back at Gabriel, whose nose was still wrinkled in disgust.

“What's wrong, city boy? Scared of horses?” Jack teased.

Gabriel swallowed hard. “I'm not scared of a damn horse.”

He did not buy that, and instead grinned stupidly at Gabriel. “If you're so unafraid, get on. I'll even help you up.”

Gabriel did not say anything, instead staring at Jack, arms still folded over his chest. If he didn't hurry up, they would surely be pulled up by the producers again, and Jack would rather avoid run ins with them. Gabriel opened his mouth to speak, most likely to argue again, but instead gave up with a heavy sigh.

“Alright, help me get on this thing.”

Jack laughed softly, offering a rather shaky Gabriel a leg up. Once on, he was considerably paler than before, and he gripped the reins like the horse would have bolted otherwise. Jack had met men like him before, but it was always fun watching someone claim they weren't terrified of horse riding while looking like a stiff wind would knock them over.

By the time Jack got back to his horse, he realised the rest of the group had gone without them. They had a few options - Jack could try to make the guy who was afraid of horses gallop, they could call it quits and let Gabriel be afraid forever, or they could do their own think.

As much as he would have liked to see Gabriel handle a gallop, that was a stupid idea. So Jack picked the other stupid idea; go off on their own thing. This was sort of what they wanted, anyway, but Jack did not know this area. Ah, it was fine, they couldn't get too lost.

Except Jack was wrong about that. Though they were going in a straight line, he was sure they were just getting lost. Gabriel was still gripping the reins, certain his hands would break if he kept going like this.

What didn't help was the silence, Jack thought. When they started talking, he was already on his second beer, and the conversation flowed like the alcohol down his throat. For once, sobriety was not his friend. Then again, horse riding while drunk was a terrible, stupid idea, especially with an inexperienced rider.

Jack looked over at him. “Head up, and eyes in front, Gabriel. And you might wanna ease up a little, horses are a little skittish. One false move, and she could bolt.”

Gabriel tensed up. “If you're trying to make me feel better, you're doing a shit job,” he grumbled, before quickly adding, “and I'm not scared of the damn horse.”

Jack laughed softly, as he understood all too well having a fear of horses. He paused, considering whether or not he should overshare.

“I was, what, seven? My dad put me on a horse for the first time, and because I'm just a little kid, I start screaming. Of course, I've spooked the horse, and it bolts. A little while later, he finds me in a bush, broken arm.” He holds his arm up, showing it off, despite knowing there was no scarring. “I don't remember what happened to the horse.”

Finally, Gabriel laughed, relaxing visibly on the horse, though not by much. Progress was progress, Jack supposed, but there was another pressing issue. He looked around and noticed they had somehow veered away from the straight line they were walking in.

Jack should have told Gabriel, but if he did, he would have started yelling. The last thing Jack wanted was to risk spooking the horse, or else they would have a lot of explaining to do. He needed a plan on getting back without making Gabriel aware of how lost they were, and considering how tightly wound up that man was…

No, the best course of action was to try to slyly go in a circle and, if Jack was good enough, Gabriel would never notice. But he was looking at Jack, frowning, making him feel like Gabriel could read his mind.

“Admit we’re lost, Jack,” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Just say we’re lost, in the middle of nowhere, on horses.”

“We’re not lost, we’re just--”

“Stranded. We’re stranded.”

Jack didn’t want to admit it, but Gabriel was right. They were lost, possibly stranded, until someone found them. They signed a contract for these sorts of situations, saying the show was not responsible for any loss of life, and now Jack understood why. It made him wonder if they would bother finding the lost contestants, but perhaps a death on set made for bad press.

He could have blamed Gabriel for this; after all, if he had just gotten on the horse in the first place, they wouldn’t have been there. Then again, if Jack took a moment to really consider it, he would have picked the sensible option of just staying behind. They could have messed around in the mansion together. Ugh, no use lamenting over it now.

Gabriel reached over, putting his hand on Jack’s arm for just a moment. “You’d better get us home, Jack. Or were you hoping to get me somewhere more private like this?” he winked.

“You saw right through me, Gabriel,” Jack laughed.

At least Gabriel could joke about it, and he seemed a little less on edge. Jack hated to admit it, but he was worried Gabriel was just going to make it worse. He bit the inside of his cheek, one question still nagging at the back of his mind.

“You think they’ll come looking for us?” Jack asked.

“If you’re trying to scare me again, you can fuck off.” When Gabriel looked over at him, he eased up, realising he wasn’t trying to tease. “You worried? Don’t be, they’ll find us. I’m pretty sure they’re contractually obligated to.”

“God, I hope so. A forest isn’t really where I want to die.”

Though he laughed, it was true. He pulled back on the reins, signalling for the horse to stop and, when his stopped, Gabriel’s followed. They realised their best course of action was to stay put, and wait for help. Jack got off of his horse to help Gabriel get off, who was more than happy to be on solid ground. With a groan, he stretched.

“God, I feel like a cowboy,” Gabriel grumbled.

“Well, you know what they say. Save a horse, ride a cowboy.” A terrible joke, but it made them both laugh regardless.

If there was one positive to come from them being stupid with horses, it was the chance to spend more time together. Hopefully, though, they would be found soon, before they were forced to turn into a hunter-gatherer duo. It didn’t seem like there were many good places for refuge, either. He wondered if there was anything edible in this place.

Gabriel leaned against a tree, stretching against it, and Jack sighed as he watched him. This was a stupid idea, he knew, just to spend more time with some guy. God, he had completely missed the point of the show, but he supposed it was far sadder to chase after a woman who had no interest in him.

Gabriel looked over at him, catching Jack watching him, eyebrow raised curiously. Jack quickly looked away to marvel at the leaves on a nearby tree, beautiful green leaves. Wow, he felt like a teenager all over again, and it was all Gabriel’s fault.

“Jack. Look at me.”

As instructed, he looked over at Gabriel, just as he has moved himself off the tree. Their eyes met, and his expression was soft, for once. He wasn’t smirking, nor did he have a cheeky grin, and Jack realised this was probably the most genuine he had been so far.

“You know we’re gonna be okay, right?” he asked, putting his hand on Jack’s arm.

“Ah, I’m not worried, I’m fine,” he said as he waved his hand dismissively.

Gabriel’s lips pressed in a thin line; he really thought Jack was worrying about this. The concern was rather touching, Jack thought. He offered a soft smile, and received a soft chuckle in response. Jack took a step closer, closing the gap between them. This was not at all how he had envisioned this - this date, outing, activity, whatever - ending, but he was pleased regardless.

From any distance, Gabriel was handsome, and he knew it. But from so close, Jack couldn’t describe it, but Gabriel was  _ gorgeous _ . The man was irresistible, and Jack wondered if he knew just how damn attractive he was. He put a hand on Gabriel’s waist, biting his lip.

Without the clopping of horse hooves, there was utter silence, reminding Jack that they were finally alone. For the first time since their arrival, there were no cameras, no other contestants. Just them, a forest, and a couple of horses. He could laugh; it was his first kiss all over again. Fuck it, Jack, stop putting it off. Heart singing in his chest, he leaned in, taking that chance.

“Mr Morrison! Mr Reyes!”

Jack heard rustling of leaves, twigs being crunched underfoot, and he groaned. He took a step back from Gabriel, who let go of his arm. Whatever atmosphere they had was ruined now, by some intern sent to find them. She poked through the trees and, when she saw them, she clapped her hands together in glee.

“I’m glad. Some of the others thought you were dead!” Jack’s eyes widened in horror as she spoke, still with a smile. “Everyone’s back already. Come on, I’ll show you the way back.”

Gabriel shot a confused look at Jack, and at the intern, before grabbing his horse’s reins and following the young woman. Figuring it was either follow her or die out in the forest, Jack led his horse to follow the other two. He was wrong, this wasn’t at all like his first kiss - at least then, he actually followed through on the ‘kiss’ part.

Jack couldn't help but wonder what  _ this _ was. Sure, it was a relationship of some kind, but he sort of wanted to know where he stood. Communication wouldn't have been so difficult if they weren't under the ever watchful eye of the cameras, and so Jack would need to keep his mouth shut, for now.

As they walked, he looked around, wondering if there were hidden cameras around here. Maybe if he got the chance, he could lure Gabriel over to the forest and talk about this. Wait, no, that seemed a little creepy, and he frowned at his own thoughts.

They arrived back at the stables, and not many people remained. That Jesse kid was still around, but he seemed to show a bigger interest in the horses than anything. Ana was still there, talking to… Reinhardt. Jack was certain that was his name.

When they arrived, Ana was mid conversation. She glanced over at the new arrivals, and immediately cut the conversation with an amused smile. She approached, hands on her hips in mock annoyance.

“Boys,” she said when she reached them, “I'm glad you could finally join us.”

“Ana, I'm sorry, I thought--” Jack was cut off by Ana raising her hand.

She got onto her tiptoes and wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders, pulling them down to her level. “If you wanted to be alone, you should have said something. I know all the blind spots.”

Jack and Gabriel looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. “Don't leave us in suspense.” Hello, new best friend, Jack thought.

As they both expected, there were not many blind spots. Jack was horrified to find out not even the rooms were safe from cameras but, surprisingly, the bathrooms were safe. He supposed no one wanted to sit through hours and hours of men going in the toilet to pee. The forest also had no hidden cameras, as did certain spots in the garden.

With a pat on the shoulders, Ana left the men to it, going back to Reinhardt and Jesse. Jack had no idea how to feel about what just happened, but it was good to know, he supposed. All he needed now was a clever way to broach this as a subject.

“Anyway, I'm off for a shower,” Jack said. “Walking back with me?”

Gabriel couldn't hold back a laugh. “Aren't you eager?”

“What?” Jack realised what he just said and shook his head. “No, that's not what I meant, Gabriel.” Why couldn't he just lean into the flirt?

“Yeah, whatever,” Gabriel shrugged, a touch of disappointment in his tone. “Alright, let's go.”

The pair made their way back to the mansion, which was but a short walk away, much to his relief. Walking and riding horses took their toll on him, he realised. This was just a weird day in general, he supposed; not every day one got lost in a forest and almost kissed an attractive man.

They made idle conversation again as they walked, and Jack couldn't help but steal glances at Gabriel. He had a lovely smile, eyes that one could truly lose themselves in, and he looked beautiful even when he frowned.

Ugh, his heart was so soft, and he wasn't sure why. He ran a hand through his hair with a laugh at Gabriel's joke, wondering just what this man had done to him. He wasn't some silly teenager anymore, but he was certainly acting like one.

Moreover, why was Ana helping them? This was her show, her quest to find love, not her chance to matchmake. He didn't even know if she cared, or if she was trying to help stir drama. He didn't know a lot about her, which was making this more difficult. He pulled a face, then realised Gabriel was watching him curiously, forcing him to quickly change his expression.

They arrived back at the mansion, back at the rooms, and Jack walked Gabriel to his room, before he would head to his. But something made him stop, perhaps it was the way Gabriel was looking at him, or perhaps this illusion of privacy that left Jack's mind to wander.

“So,” Jack cleared his throat, “see you at dinner?”

“Treating me to dinner?” Gabriel grinned.

“Only the finest food that the production company’s money could buy.”

They both let out a snort, and Jack watched him laugh, with a soft smile. He could watch Gabriel laugh all night, he realised. This was a terrible idea, he knew this, but Jack took a step closer to him. His fingers brushed against the back of Gabriel’s hand, who took his hand. Jack’s heart was singing in his chest, and he smiled, a little goofy.

He could feel Gabriel’s breath on his face as he leaned in, placing a peck on his lips. It was only a peck, but he felt like a teenager all over again. Before he could move back, Gabriel cupped his face, pulling him in for another kiss. He was strangely gentle with Jack, lips soft against his own, and he swore he would melt, right there and then.

Gabriel was the one to pull away first, soft, half-lidded eyes watching Jack’s face. His breath was shaky, and his knees were a little weak, but damn. This was what Jack was here for, that sort of feeling from someone, though he did not expect it from a fellow contestant. He realised he must have been staring dumbly at Gabriel, and took a step back; he was always a sucker for a handsome face.

“You,” Gabriel chuckled, “are full of surprises.”

He wasn’t the only one who was surprised, though. “I’ve got a few more tricks up my sleeves, you know.”

“I guess I’ll just have to wait and see” Gabriel put his hand on the door handle, opening his door. “I’ll see you tonight, Jack.”

Gabriel went into his room, leaving Jack to go for a shower. He smiled to himself; it was nice to put himself out there, fall for someone again.

That evening marked the end of their third week in the mansion, marking the end of someone’s stay. Jack wondered who would be next, as there were a couple of men Ana seemed to have no interest in, including Gabriel. It would have been seriously disappointing to lose him, especially so soon, especially after they had only just started talking, but it was typical. Then again, Jack showed no interest in Ana, and vice versa. It was likely this would be his last night.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of weeks passed, and Jack was blessed with more chances to spend time with Gabriel. Ever since the kiss, they realised being so  _ open _ with what they had was a terrible idea.  _ It’s Raining Men _ was exploitative enough, without giving the show more fodder, especially with two men. Oh boy, no one wanted to deal with that mess.

They continued to go on dates, required by the show. It was a free activity to do together, and pretend it was just them. While Ana spent time with the other men, she seemed to leave those two to their own devices. Jack appreciated it, and, when he got a second alone with her, he would need to thank her.

Thanks to Ana, they knew where cameras were, and weren’t. It was a little strange to sneak into the bathroom with Gabriel, but the garden was usually free. They were lucky it was summer, leaving them free to sneak out when possible, like they were high schoolers rebelling against their parents. It was, in a way, exciting.

They sat in the grass, Jack’s head in Gabriel’s lap, and they both watched the clouds in peace. Gabriel idly played with Jack’s hair, and his eyes fluttered shut. He could lay out there with Gabriel for the rest of his life, soaking up the sun. Unfortunately, they could never stay for too long, but Jack loved whatever time they had.

_ Gabriel’s brow furrowed. “You’re still asking me about Jack. Why do care so much?” he scoffed. He folded his arms over his chest, foot on his knee, leaning back on his chair. “Our friendship is none of  _ **_your_ ** _ damn business.” _

Morning broke, and sunlight fought to pierce through thick clouds. The field was dark, cold, and rain poured. The soggy ground sloshed underfoot, threatening to swallow boots of unwary men. Jack was hiding behind a wall, fighting to steady his breathing. This was war, and he was caught in the middle.

This battle had claimed many men, succumbing to their injuries, and Jack vowed he would not be like them. He held his rifle close to his chest, silently praying for the strength to win this battle. Not for himself, but for those he had lost.

A shot whizzed by his ear and he threw himself against the wall, gasping softly. His position had been compromised, and he knew it wouldn’t have been long before he would meet his end. It was over for him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw the barrel of a gun, pressed against his helmet. He knew who it was already, and realised he had been betrayed. Jack’s arms fell to his sides, eyes fluttering shut.

“Your time is up, Jack,” Gabriel mocked.   
From a distance, Ana piped up. “Gabriel!” she yelled. “No headshots, and you are far too close.”

Gabriel clicked his tongue, but he complied, taking a few steps back. This gave Jack the edge he needed, holding his paintball gun back up. He realised, in that moment, just how  _ seriously _ he took paintballing, and he could have laughed at himself. Gabriel had stepped back far enough, and now, it was time.

Jack pulled the trigger and it clicked, but he was out of shots. He pulled and pulled, but there was nothing. Gabriel smirked, holding his rifle up at Jack, but when he pulled the trigger, it also just clicked. He hit its barrel, irritated, but nothing came of it. Fuck. And just like that, the game was over for them.

 

Now they were just two men, standing in a muddy field, soaked to the bone from the rain. Ugh, it was awful. The cameras had stopped paying attention to them, instead focusing on those who were still in the game, but Jack still needed to take a second look around. Nope, seemed like it was just them, for once.

With a relieved sigh, Jack dropped his gun and wrapped his arms around Gabriel, shuddering against his cold body, as Gabriel held him just as tight. This was just two men attempting to share body heat in a cold, rainy day.

“Maybe we should sneak back?” Jack asked, trying to steady his shuddering.

“What, and miss freezing our asses off in a field while waiting for everyone else?” Gabriel laughed. “C’mon, let’s hit the showers.”

Jack struggled to peel himself from Gabriel, still shuddering, but he managed. They were quick to head back to the mansion, and thankfully, security let them in. [tba]

Jack went back to his room, towelling off his hair, and found something on his bed; a note in neat handwriting. ‘ _ I want you to join me for dinner tonight. -Ana _ ’ Oh. Well, this was random. She did say she wanted to spend more time with Jack, but he didn’t think she really  _ wanted _ to. He wasn’t complaining, of course, but also, how did she even get in? Ah, some things were better left unasked.

That evening, he dressed himself up in a nice outfit, sprayed on some nice cologne, and combed his hair. Even if this was just a friend date, he wanted to make an effort. He looked into the mirror and smiled, liking what he saw. He wanted to ask Ana so much, anyway, and perhaps this would be his chance to ask.

Usually, a producer or cameraman would be waiting for him, walking down with him, but there was no one. Just Jack, and an empty hallway. Alright, this was just like a set up for a horror movie, where the monster would pop up dressed as Ana, and Jack wouldn't know. Then on the date, she kills him.

Wow Jack, that's a seriously vivid imagination.

He arrived, and to his surprise again, it was just Ana. He looked around, trying to see what was and was not bugged. God, he felt like a secret agent, and he hated it. Why should he have to sneak around like this? Oh, right, because these sorts of shows have no sense of decency, but he knew that before he got here.

“Jack, calm down, it's just us,” Ana assured him.

But he wasn't calm. He was quite suspicious of everything in this place, and surely she could understand. She sat on a couch in a rather casual outfit, cocktail in hand. She patted the seat next to her and Jack sat with her, still looking around.

“I meant it when I said I wanted to get to know you better, it's just hard to get away from the cameras,” she laughed. “I made sure it's just us this time.”

“Oh. Okay,” Jack still didn't feel at ease. He tapped his hands on his lap. “So, what’s up?”

Ana laughed. “You’re still not comfortable, I understand, but if you want, I’ll tell you a secret.” Jack stared at her expectantly, and she smirked. “I’ve slept with Reinhardt. And I must say, he’s proportionate.” She examined her drink in her hand. “And, the only reason you’re both still here is because I want you two to get to know each other. Indiana and California are very far apart.”

Jack choked on air. Well, he wasn’t really expecting this level of candid, and now he just felt a little weird. She poured him a glass of her fruity cocktail, handing it to him. He could go on about how not all bisexual men liked fruity drinks, but hey, free booze was free booze. He took the glass from her, and mumbled a thanks, taking a sip. Why was it so  _ yellow _ , and why did it taste so  _ pleasant _ ?

“I didn’t think I would find someone worthwhile, but I’ve really been proven wrong, and I’m glad,” Ana revealed with a smile. “I have to admit, you interested me, but your interest was quickly elsewhere.”

“It wasn’t that obvious,” Jack muttered. “Was it?”

“Jack. You can’t honestly believe you were being discreet.”

He opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn’t argue. Maybe he was too much of an open book for his own good. Instead, he rose his glass to Ana to toast.

“To terribly-kept secrets,” Jack said.

She clicked her tongue in mock annoyance. “Fine, I wasn’t discreet, either.”

He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol, or the fact that Ana was being more open with him, but Jack relaxed significantly. He didn’t tell her much about Gabriel, still a little on edge, but then she didn’t tell him much about Reinhardt. Maybe it just felt a little too personal, or maybe they were both a little guarded over their… people. Come to think of it, Jack didn’t know what to call Gabriel.

For the most part, conversation devolved into talking shit about the other contestants - like the guy who brought in his wild, explosive projects - and making jokes. Jack didn’t realise how badly he needed a friend in this place, not until Ana handed him an olive branch, and he finally felt a little better. With every passing day, he was happier and happier to still be around.

_ “I feel like Jack and I could be good friends,” Ana admitted. “He has his charms, and his moments, but, I’m not entirely sure. All I can say is, he is interesting, and I think I might have to keep him around for a little longer.” She smiled, a little cheeky, into the camera. She had her secrets, but her producers didn’t need to know them. _

A hand touched his shoulder from behind, and before he could turn around to snap at them, they spoke.

“Meet me in our spot,” Gabriel said quietly, before turning back where he came from.

He didn't give Jack a chance to answer, but it wasn't like he was going to say no, not with everything going on. He waited a little while, wandering around the mansion, before he made his way out to the garden. He kept checking for cameras, but he saw nothing, no matter how closely he looked. Jack must have seemed absolutely nuts.

Gabriel was already waiting for him, laying in the soft grass, and Jack couldn't help but spend a moment just watching him. He glowed softly in the afternoon sun, even when he wasn't even trying. Jack just wanted to crawl over him, cup that beautiful face, and-

“Jack, are you gonna stare at me all day?” Gabriel couldn't hide his amusement. 

Jack sat down next to him, before letting himself drop down. They watched the clouds swirl in the sky in silence, as they always did, and Gabriel reached out to grab his hand. They had been doing this for eight weeks, and it still felt exciting to Jack. But…

“Gabriel?” Receiving a hum of confirmation, Jack continued. “Can I just ask… What  _ are _ we?”

“Oh boy. This is a question I hoped you'd never ask. What do you think?”   
Jack ran a hand through his hair. “I don't know. But I know what I want us to be.”

Gabriel watched him expectantly, before Jack sat up and looked down at him. He grabbed Gabriel's other hand, running his thumbs over his knuckles. It was now or never, time to finally talk about this, even though Jack should have just run.

“I don't know what you want from me, but I came here to find-” love, Jack wanted to say, but that was too heavy “-romance. The kind that lasts longer than a few weeks.”

“Then you're on the wrong show,” Gabriel snorted. “That’s all this show is, shallow romance, right?”

“And you’re saying that’s all this is?” Jack’s mouth was pressed in a thin line.

“No!”

Gabriel shot up, shuffling himself to sit facing Jack. His gaze was soft, but he squeezed Jack’s hands hard. He bit his lip, and sighed, heavily.

“No. Fuck, no, I was worried that’s all you wanted,” Gabriel admitted. “What I want with you is something real, not the fake shit this show peddles with its bachelors.”

Jack broke out into a relieved smile. “So, what do you say to making this something real?”

“You know what? Screw it, yeah, let’s go for it.”

Jack smiled and got onto his knees, pulling Gabriel into a hug. He felt his heart soar in his chest, and he honestly couldn’t remember the last time he felt like this. Gabriel was the one to break the hug, cupping his face in his hands. He broke into a huge smile, before pulling Jack in for a kiss, and even then, neither of them could stop grinning.

_ “What?” Jack laughed. “Me and Gabriel? Can’t two guys be close on TV without it being turned into something romantic?” As he talked, clips of their moments together flashed on screen. “There’s nothing going on.” Footage of their kisses played as he spoke, something he would not be aware of until the show aired. _


	3. Chapter 3

Jack sighed in relief when he hit Indiana. Home sweet home, if but for a weekend. A car, paid for by the show, waited for him at the arrivals gate. A snotty looking man looked over at him, holding a fancy card; Jack Morrison. Alright, that was for him, then. With a curt nod, the man led him from the airport and to the car.

Jack threw his backpack into the boot, much to the disapproval of the snotty man, before making himself comfortable on the backseat of the car. He turned his phone on - the first time he had been able to in a few weeks - and tapped out a text to his mom, after his phone stopped freaking out with notifications.

_ ‘Be there soon! Love you’ _

In truth, he wasn’t looking forward to this at all. Jack didn’t know how he was going to explain this to his mom at all. Yes, this was the bachelorette Ana, the one he went on the show for, but they had no interest in each other beyond friendship. He tapped his hands in his lap as he watched out of the window. He would figure it out, later, when he saw her.

Jack had forgotten how boring it was to drive through Indiana. Corn, corn, corn, oh boy soybeans, corn, more soybeans… A part of him was missing the mansion, but he definitely did not miss the show. Even now, there were cameras in the car, looking at him, at if they were waiting for some sort of confession. Fuck off, he wasn’t going to tell some stupid camera anything.

They drove past billboards, too, usually uninteresting bullshit, sometimes kind of funny. But there was one that caught his eye in the distance, and he asked the driver to stop, who only complied after the fourth time of asking. Jack got out of the car and rushed over to the billboard, and almost tripped when he saw it.

It was an advertisement for  _ It’s Raining Men _ , but usually the poster would be of the bachelorette, with some sort of cheesy caption or whatever. However, this time, it was a poster of Ana and Reinhardt, of course, but also of…  _ him and Gabriel _ ? He knew when this was, as well; it was that night in the bar, with Gabriel leaning on Jack, laying on the flirts quite thickly. They had been spotted, of course they had been.

Fuck. This was not what Jack wanted, not at all. He took a step back, wide-eyed and swallowed hard. All of America probably knew there was something going on, now, and this definitely was  _ not _ how he wanted to come out.

“Alright, I have a schedule to keep. Move your ass,” the driver spat.

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but he didn’t. Instead, he did as he was told and got into the car. He was sure there were more billboards like this, all over America, all over  _ Indiana _ . Then his friends knew, his family… Jack brought a hand to his face. He turned to look at one of the cameras.

“What the  _ fuck _ is wrong with you people? Is nothing sacred?” Jack hissed. “No, because you’re all exploitative pieces of-” He sighed heavily, realising giving them the satisfaction was a terrible idea.

Come to think of it, he didn’t check his texts, and when he had, he wished he did sooner. All sorts of texts had come flooding in, ranging from ‘I didn’t know you were on TV!’ to ‘holy fuck you’ve got a boyfriend?’. There went Jack’s hopes that no one would figure it out, and all he wanted to do was crawl into a hole and die. How was Gabriel going to deal with this? He wasn’t out yet, either, as far as Jack was aware.

The car finally pulled up at his family’s farm, and Jack felt nothing but relief, even when he did see a dozen or so people from the production team. He was taking his wins where he could, honestly. He got out of the car and fished his backpack from the boot, while the cameras crowded around him. Okay, he did not miss this, and he just wanted to shove them away, but Jack liked to pretend he was a patient man.

Instead, he did his best to ignore them and head off inside, with the cameras following him like flies. Flies he really wanted to swat. When he finally walked in through that front door, he was finally home, finally at peace. He heard voices chattering in the kitchen, and figured it was his parents. He made a quick stop to his room to drop his backpack, then went to join them.

He listened in to the conversation; his mom and dad were talking about Jack, telling embarrassing stories. Oh God, Ana was already here, then. He opened the door to the three of them laughing, but his jaw dropped when he saw who was with his parents.

“Gabriel!” he yelped, like he had just stepped on his toes. “What are you doing in my house? My kitchen? With my parents?”

Gabriel looked over at Jack. “Good question. One minute, I was told I was flying home, next I’m handed a plane ticket to Indiana. Before I know it, I’m meeting Mr and Mrs  _ Morrison _ , and I realised what’s going on here.”

“Jack!” his mom smiled at him, going over and grabbing his face. “You said it’d be a girl coming over! But, I also saw the posters. Why didn’t you feel like you could tell me?” She squished his cheeks.

“Ow, Mom,  _ please _ ,” Jack huffed. “So I guess you know that he’s my…” How far could he go? “He’s my Gabriel.”

“‘Your Gabriel’, huh?” Gabriel laughed. “I introduced myself as your secret lover, but I think that sounds better,” he winked.

Jack choked out a laugh, sort of horrified. This was not how he envisioned any of this. He did not envision his coming out on a billboard, he did not imagine he would bring Gabriel home like this, and he certainly did not expect any of this conversation on  _ national television _ . What else could he do but lean into it? No matter what, it was going to be sensationalised to high hell.

“So, we’re doing this?” Jack asked.

Gabriel gave him a surprisingly warm smile. “Looks like it.”

Jack gave a soft, short laugh. Figuring Gabriel already had a tour of the house, Jack decided it was best to give him a tour of the farm. This should be fun; if Gabriel couldn’t do horses, Jack wondered if he was scared of more animals. Well, they were about to find out, on national television, no less.

Jack excused himself and Gabriel from his parents and ventured outside, camera crew eternally in tow. Ugh, they really ruined the moment. The farm was mostly a corn farm, but Jack's family also owned some animals. Their first stop was the chicken coop, which they could hear before they could see.

Jack entered the coop, and almost immediately he was surrounded by curious little hens, clucking at him. Oh, how he had missed the noise of the farm, he realised. He looked over his shoulder to speak to Gabriel, but he was not in the coop. Instead, he stood by the gate, looking perhaps a little pale. Jack laughed, before picking up one of the gentler chickens.

“What's up, Gabe?” Jack asked as he approached with one of the chickens. When the chicken was close enough, Gabriel backed away. “Not an animal guy, huh?”

“I like animals,” Gabriel spat back. “I'm not scared of a fucking chicken.”

Jack turned around to put the chicken down, who ran away rather quickly. “You said the same about horses.”

“Fuck off, Morrison.”

Huh, Jack was right ok the money; Gabriel also didn't like chickens. If he was scared of chickens and horses, he wasn't going to like the cows. But Jack wasn't going to be that mean, and he had other ideas.

“Next stop - the corn fields,” Jack announced.

“Corn. You think I flew all the way to Buttfuck, Indiana, for  _ corn _ .” Gabriel barely managed to keep up his charade of anger for a minute, before bursting into laughter. “Alright, I'm sold. Show me your corn.”

Jack put a hand over his mouth. “My, Gabriel, not gonna wine and dine me first?”

Jack snorted, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. It felt good, yet strange, to call him that, even just in his own head. Jack led him away from the terrifying chickens, and Gabriel seemed to relax a little more. Well, it was about time that cool facade broke, anyway.

Ah, the corn fields, how dreadfully boring. Well, Jack could have fun with this and take Gabriel through them, which would have been hilarious. Jack had gotten them lost enough times since their first meeting, and getting him lost in a corn maze would be their breaking point.

They could have headed back inside, pretending that was it. They could have stood around while Jack described the history of corn farming, but he didn't want to bore Gabriel. But there was still the cows and, honestly? Jack was that kind of guy.

“So, feelings on cows?” Jack grinned, earning a scowl from Gabriel.

“Love ‘em.” He glared at his farm boy. “Take me to the cows.”

Gabriel was suddenly so fearless, and Jack did consider taking a detour to the horses to wipe that confidence away, but he wasn't that mean. … not yet, anyway. He did point them out to Gabriel, which was met with an unimpressed look. Okay, okay, he wasn't going to push it.

They arrived in the fields where the cows had been left to graze; there were only two of them, but they were enough work as it was. But Jack had missed them. The pair approached one cow in particular, who was quite happy to graze until she saw the two humans.

Ah Karen, moody as ever, Jack thought, as he brought a hand to pat her back gently. Gabriel looked slightly horrified, but not necessarily terrified, so Jack was taking that as a small victory.

Gabriel looked at Jack, who, admittedly, was probably a little blatant in his watching. He scoffed, looking Jack straight in the eye as he raised his hand to touch Karen, and kept his gaze steady as he patted her head as gently as he could. Little did he know, she did not like her head touched, and instead bit his hand. Hard.

“Ow! Fuck!” he hissed, holding his hand under his arm. “I fucking hate farms! I hate the dirt, I hate the animals, and I hate you,” he grumbled, before holding his hand out to Jack.

“Mmhm, I know, honey.” Jack examined for damage, and it didn't look like she broke the skin. He brought his hand to his lips, and kissed where Karen had bitten. “You're fine, don't worry. Karen's just temperamental.”

“That's what we're calling it? Temperamental? Fuck you, Jack,” he said, with an eyeroll but a hint of a smile.

As Gabriel had enough of the farm, they decided it was best to head back to the house, much to his delight. His parents quickly crowded around him again, and the pair were pulled into the living room to sit down. His dad make drinks, and they all stayed in the living room, with only one question on his parents’ mind - what on earth was the story of him and Gabriel?

Jack was a little hesitant to say anything. The camera crew was still very much there, and they weren’t going to vanish while they dished out the juicy information. So, Jack grabbed Gabriel’s hand and realised there was only one thing they could do.

“We’re doing it for the money,” Jack stated simply. His parents, the camera crew, and even Gabriel shot him a glance of horror. Gabriel was quick to play into it, though.

“Yeah, the production company paid us a heaping sum of cash to fake being in love,” he smiled at Jack’s parents, whose horror did not dissipate.

“Alright!” Jack announced, standing up, “who’s ready for some fake family fun?”

Jack went into the cupboard and pulled out a board game, putting it on the coffee table. His parents looked up at him like he had completely lost his mind. Perhaps he had, but they couldn’t air fake family time like this, which meant a lot of their time together would be cut out from this trip. That was the plan, anyway.

Later that evening, Jack and Gabriel went out for a walk, far away enough where the cameras would not follow them, and where they would not have hidden them. For the first time since arriving home, Jack could let his guard down, hand slinked in Gabriel’s. He breathed a sigh of contentment as they walked, and leaned against his boyfriend. With a soft gasp, Gabriel looked up.

“Jack, look,” he said quietly, pointing up. “You ever see the stars so bright?”

Yes, Jack wanted to say, he saw them like this all the time. But he knew Gabriel had never seen them like this, so bright, so clear, so many. “No, not like this.”

That was partially true. Though he had seen the bright stars thousands of times, they never seemed so beautiful as they did now. Gabriel had turned him soft, and Jack knew it, but he didn’t care. Jack held his face and stared into his eyes for a moment; he could stand here and wax poetic about this man for the rest of his life, and it would still not be enough. With a gentle smile, he pulled Gabriel into a soft kiss.

Gabriel placed his hands on Jack’s waist before pulling away from the kiss. “I don’t know if your mom liked your dramatic reveal,” he laughed.

“She’ll get over it. She has to, cause she’ll be seeing more of you, I hope.”

Gabriel pulled Jack in closer. “Yeah, I hope so, too.”

“So, here’s the big question, Gabe; am I worth losing out on that prize money?” Jack asked, before pressing their foreheads together.

“You’re worth that, and so much more, Jack.”

_ Jack sat out in the family garden, hands in his lap, smiling smugly into the camera. “Yeah, I had a great time with Gabriel,” and the cameras barely had any material worth using, beyond them walking and looking at animals, and Jack knew it. He couldn’t say anything else, nothing that the producers wouldn’t cut out. _

Before they knew it, they were back at the mansion, in time for the season finale. Jack had to admit he was looking forward to this a little more than he ought to, though he knew he would miss this place. It had fed and housed him for three or four months, and it housed so many memories within its walls. He was never going to see this show the same way again.

The last day arrived, and all the men had been asked to dress nicely. Each of them were given an identical black box, each containing the exact same ring. They were supposed to represent three equal proposals, but that was all bullshit. Every season, it was obvious who she would pick, and this season would have been an insult if she picked Jack or Gabriel.

He tucked the ring box back into his jacket pocket, and gathered with the other two men, ready for the finale. Jack stood in between them, holding his hands together. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous; perhaps it was the idea of embarrassing himself on national television like this. He didn’t want to be here. Couldn’t they just make Reinhardt go first? No, because they needed that  _ drama _ .

Gabriel was called first, and he lingered by Jack for a moment, before going over to Ana. As he walked, Jack wondered if Gabriel and Ana had ever held a conversation together. Gabriel took Ana’s hand in his, and looked down, slowly trailing his gaze up to Ana’s face.

“Ana,” he started, “will you do me a favour and stand aside?”

She looked at him, a little confused, though she took her hand from his and moved aside. Gabriel looked over at Jack with a smile and waved him over. It took him a moment for Jack to understand but, when he did, he walked over to Gabriel, who immediately grabbed his hands.

“If I’m gonna be forced to propose, might as well be to someone I actually give a damn about.” Gabriel dropped down to one knee, still holding his hands. “Three months isn’t long, I know, but I don’t want to miss a chance like this. I’m not saying now, or next year or, hell, even in the next ten, but Jack Morrison, would you marry me?”

Jack fell to the floor in front of him, with a huge smile on his face. “Gabriel, I’d be happy to marry you.”

Gabriel pulled Jack into a huge hug, holding him tightly. Jack had to pull away, just for a moment, just to press loads of tiny kisses onto his face. Jack felt like he was going to cry; he knew this was why he came here, to fall in love, to live happily ever after.

_ “You know what? Fuck it,” Gabriel tapped his hands on his lap, knowing this would be the last time he would be forced into the diary room. “I’m just gonna say it. I didn’t come here for love, didn’t think I wanted any of that. I flirted with Jack to mess with him a little, but I’m glad it turned out the way it did.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated. My Tumblr is vehicroids, if you wanna know B)


End file.
